1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for manufacturing a wireless receiver and a structure of the same, and in particular to a method for manufacturing a wireless receiver and a structure of the same, which can be applied to receive the signals of wireless peripheral devices of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of technologies, modern people have more demands for a comfortable operation of an electronic device. Therefore, many peripheral devices of a computer have been designed into wireless devices, such as a wireless mouse, wireless keyboard, wireless remote control, wireless game operating lever or the like. The wireless transmission can be achieved by means of radio frequency (RF) or Bluetooth. A wireless receiver is inserted into a USB port of the computer so as to receive the signals transmitted by the wireless peripheral device. In this way, the wireless transmission and control between the computer and the wireless peripheral device can be achieved, so that those who work with a computer will not be restricted by the cable transmission, but can operate the wireless peripheral device more freely.
The current wireless receiver used in the computer is constituted of a USB connector having a USB interface, a signal receiving module joined to the rear of the USB connector and electrically connected thereto, and a casing positioned in the rear of the USB connector to cover the signal receiving module. Via this arrangement, the USB connector of the wireless receiver is inserted into the USB port of the computer directly, thereby receiving the signals.
However, in terms of practical designs, since the lengthwise size of the USB connector is of a standard size, if the lengthwise sizes of the signal receiving module and the casing are added, the whole size of the wireless receiver will be at least once to twice the standard size of the USB connector, while the whole length thereof will exceed 4 cm. As a result, for some wireless peripheral devices having an accommodating space therein for accommodating the wireless receiver, the wireless receiver of a larger length will occupy more space. Especially the wireless mouse, if a wireless receiver of a larger length is used, it is more difficult for the manufacturer to make such a wireless mouse because the arrangement of elements within the wireless mouse is not easy, which may increase the cost and obstruct the miniaturization.
Consequently, because of the above technical defects, the inventor keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.